creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nick the Anti-Social
Hallo, mein Name ist Nick. Meine Geschichte begann am Weihnachtsabend, meinem 18. Geburtstag. Meine Eltern waren schon immer ziemliche Control-Freaks. So sehr, dass sie mich mein ganzes Leben lang in meinem Zimmer einschlossen, so dass ich nie Kontakt zu anderen Menschen hatte, außer im Internet. Als ich noch ein Kind war, erzählten meine Eltern mir immer, ich würde in der Außenwelt nie überleben, da die frische Luft für mich wie Gift wäre. Das glaubte ich ihnen aber seit ich 10 Jahre alt war nicht mehr. Der wahre Grund für ihre übernatürliche Fürsorge ist der, dass sie schon einmal ein Kind hatten, das von einem Auto angefahren wurde und daraufhin starb. Mutter und Vater gaben mir einen PC damit ich nicht vor Langeweile sterbe. Jedoch wurden viele soziale Netzwerke gesperrt wie Facebook oder andere. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich Skype installieren konnte. Meine Zimmereinrichtung war ziemlich normal. Ich hatte ein Bett, einen Schrank mit Klamotten und einen PC. Doch Fenster, die hatte ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie die Außenwelt aussah. Deshalb war meine Haut so hell wie Schnee, dazu hatte ich noch helle, blonde Haare und blaue Augen, so dass man denken könnte, ich wäre ein Schneegeist oder ähnliches. Es gibt auch viele Sachen, die ich nicht ausstehen konnte, wie laute Geräusche. Eines Tages schrieb mich einer meiner Skype Freunde an und fragte, ob ich zu einer Weihnachtsparty kommen wolle, die am Weihnachtsabend stattfand. Ich antwortete, ich würde gerne kommen aber meine Eltern würden mich ganz sicher nicht kommen lassen. Er antwortete darauf, dass ich warten solle, dass sie nicht mehr da wären und mich dann hinausschleichen könnte. Ich fand, dass dies eine gute Idee wäre. Als der Weihnachtsabend endlich kam, wartete ich bis meine Elten auf ihr jährliches Weihnachtstreffen mit ihrer Familie gingen und versuchte die Schlösser an meiner Tür zu knacken. Es dauerte zwar ein wenig, doch ich schaffte es. Ich zog eine blaue Jeans und einen roten Pullover an, den ich mir schon am Vortag herausgelegt hatte. Ich war sehr aufgeregt als ich den ersten Schritt in die Außenwelt machte. Es war so schön, ich konnte meinen Augen nicht glauben, ich war endlich draußen, nach all den Jahren in meinem dunklen, abgeschotteten Zimmer war ich in der offenen Welt. Doch ich konnte auf dem Weg zu der Party keinen einzigen anderen Menschen ausmachen. Ich dachte es wäre immer voll in den Staßen aber es war ja auch schon Nacht. Als ich vor dem Haus stand war es schon ziemlich laut darin. Ich stand vor der Tür und konnte kaum noch atmen vor Aufregung. Endlich konnte ich andere Menschen kennenlernen un mit ihnen reden, während ich ihre Gesichter sah. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete ich die Tür. Es waren sehr viele Menschen und alle sahen mich an, als wäre ich irgendein Verrückter. Ich war sehr verängstigt als sie mich so anstarrten. Es war, als würden sie mich mit ihren Augen durchbohren. Ich sagte mit zitternder Stimme : I-Ich bin Nick Eron, ich wurde von einem Freund eingeladen. Auf enmal fingen sie an zu lachen und sagten, es wäre ein Scherz gewesen und sie hätten mich eingeladen, weil sie wussten, dass meine Elten mich einsperrten und niemals zu einer Party lassen würden. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar wie Menschen wirklich sind. Sie sind Wesen, die sich am Leid anderer erfreuen, und sie so lange quälen, bis sie am Boden zerstört sind. Und das war ich auch, bis ich auf das Regal sah, auf dem das Buffet war. Da lag eines meiner Lieblingsgegenstände. Ein Küchenmesser. Ich mochte scharfe Gegebstände sehr gerne. Auf einmal hörte ich eine weit entfernte, hallende Stimme sagen: Tu es! Diese Stimme hallte durch meinen Kopf und diese Stimme hörte einfach nicht mehr auf. Ich nahm das Messer in die Hand und fing aus irgendeinem Grund an laut zu lachen. Ich lief zu einer Person die mich auslachte und schlitzte ihm mithilfe des Messers die Kehle auf. Es machte Spaß, so viel Spaß, dass es sogar mir einen Schrecken einjagte. Ein paar Sekunden war alles still, bis alle anfingen zu schreien. Diese Schreie waren nicht auszuhalten, deshalb fing ich an alle zu töten. Viele versuchten wegzulaufen, andere standen nur da, gelähmt vor Angst und wieder andere versuchten mich aufzuhalten. Einer bettelte um Gnade, als ich ihn in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. Es fühlte sich gut an, über das Leben eines Menschen entscheiden zu können. Er schaute mich an und weinte, dieses weinen werde ich nie wieder vergessen. Ich nahm ein zweites Messer von Regal und rammte sie dem Opfer in die Augen. Als ich fertig war, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Die Augen waren nun nichts mehr als Matsch in den Augenhöhlen und der Körper hörte mit der Zeit auf sich zu bewegen. Es war der letzte Mensch in diesem Haus. Diese Totenstille war sehr beruhigend. Mit dem Blut, das sich am Boden sammelte schrieb ich etwas an die Wand. Etwas was mir die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf ging. Einen Satz der von nun an mein Leben prägen solle. "Never trust anyone!!!". Am nächsten Tag ging es durch die Nachrichten. "Attacke auf Weihnachtsparty. Täter unbekannt.". Währenddessen ging ich durch die Straßen mit Kapuze auf dem Kopf und die Leute beobachtend. "Wer wird mich als nächstes verraten, damit ich ihn töten darf" dachte ich mir die ganze Zeit. Denn es machte Spaß zu töten. Menschen sind nichts mehr als Insekten und ich bin der Kammerjäger. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang